1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of video processing, and, more particularly, relates to identifying videos through detection of superimposed logos or other indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video hosting services allow users to upload videos for viewing by other users. A user uploading a video typically provides information describing the video, such as a short description, keywords, and/or tags. In some cases, the uploaded video includes a segment of a television broadcast, film, or other media in which others have ownership or usage rights; the user uploading such a video may not correctly identify the source of the video as a particular broadcaster, television station, studio, or the like. Identification of the source of a video is desirable to ensure compliance with licensing arrangements and copyright laws.
Some conventional methods for identifying a video, and hence its source, rely on video fingerprinting. Such methods conventionally maintain a reference database of fingerprints derived from previously identified videos. To identify a video, a fingerprint for the unidentified video is compared against the fingerprints in the reference database in an attempt to find a match for the video. However, such methods are unable to identify any video for which a matching video is not already included in the reference database. Hence, these methods are not entirely adequate for a video hosting site, particularly one that receives many new videos at a high rate.